


An ironic twist

by ShinyDixon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Mike survived the beast titan only to face horrible nightmares.Meeting another injured soldier will change his life forever.





	An ironic twist

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

Fear…pain…and then nothing.

That’s what Mike felt for what seems an eternity.

That’s what he kept telling to his friend and commander, Erwin Smith, when he told him to open up about the beast titan.

All Mike wanted to do was forget.

Forget the way that titan’s eyes stared at him, like he was staring at his own soul.

He wanted to forget how the titans teeth broke his skin, muscles and bones when that monkey like titan gave them the order to take care of him as they wish.

His wish however will never be satisfied, because he would never forget the immense pain those titans inflicted him, both physically and mentally.

Now there he is, on an hospital bed doing nothing.

He couldn’t sleep because every time he closed his eyes, he sees those horrible monsters tearing him apart, and he couldn’t do even the simple of the actions because the pain was unbearable.

What Mike couldn’t believe was that what happened to him was the most painful , but also the luckiest thing he could happen to him.

After weeks of him not opening up to him, Erwin decided that Mike needed someone that could help him to feel a little better, that can understand him and that he can show him that he could be the man he once was.

That day, Mike thought his squad would visit him, however, he was quite surprise to see the Commander followed by a petite (h/c) headed woman.

He also noticed how she was limping, and helping herself with a crutch.

_“This is (Y/n), she’s has survived a traumatic experience like yours”_

That’s what the blonde commander told him before living the two of you alone.

_“She was so young, she must be a cadet”_

That’s what he thought.

The petite woman was stunning, with her big (e/c) eyes full of curiosity, and her long (h/c) hair that falls like waves on her shoulders.

Even if (Y/n) was beautiful, he couldn’t help but stare at her legs.

He wanted to know what happened to her, but he didn’t know how to ask.

“A titan got me at Utgard Castle…if it wasn’t for miss Nanaba I wouldn’t be here today”

She limped toward the chair next to Mike’s bed, letting out a pleasant moan when she finally sit.

“I was going to take out my fifth titan when another one appeared from nowhere and bit my leg…I had to cut it out”.

“..I’m sorry to hear that squad leader…”  
“Oh no sir”

(Y/n) let out a cute giggle, making the tall squad leader blush.

_“She’s so cute”_

“I’m not a squad leader, I’m a cadet, I graduated on the top ten…you know, I was so full of myself, I felt like I could kill all the titan in the world… I guess this will be a reminder that even if you’re the strongest, you’re not immune”.

She kept her smile while she tapped her wounded knee with her delicate hand.

“…Hanji did that, did she?”

“Yeah, she made me a very good prosthesis, but I can’t hide the fact that, when I walk for a long time, it hurts like a bitch”  
  


Mike let out a loud laugh.

This was the first time he laughed like that after what happened.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you don’t mind on using a colorful language in front of your superior”

She blushed a little at that, She forget that she was in front of the second strongest after Levi, a man that she admire and a squad leader.

Her hand went from her wounded leg to her mouth.

At that, Mike took your hand into his bigger one:  
“Don’t worry, I like that”.

That was the first of their many  rendezvous.

Every day he looked forward to her visits, and the more they knew about each other, the more he started to opening up about his experience.

She listened to him, she helped him eat and they did physiotherapy together.

When he finally could move back into his quarter, (Y/n) was there for him, helping him sleep because, if Mike’s body was getting better, his mental health needed more time to recover.

One night they both fell asleep on his couch, when suddenly (Y/n) was woken up by a scream.

“No! Let me go! Please no!”

She didn’t waste time, she was shaking him, hoping that he would woke up soon.

When his blue eyes met hers, he engulfed the (h/c) headed woman into an embrace.

She whispered into his ear, giving him some comforts, telling him that now was safe and sound.

That’s when he finally know, he wanted to keep her into his life.

Mike buried his face onto her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, before starting a trail of little kisses from her neck to her jaw, and finally, to her delicate lips.

She moaned into the kiss, which was slow and full of desire.

In a moment, he slowly bring her on top of him, paying attention on her leg, not wanting to hurt her.

“(Y/n)…I need you”

She didn’t answer with words, she just kissed him again while she tried to pull away his tanned jacket.

He did the same, until he reach her white uniform pants.

“Go on… I saw your scars…I’ll show you mine”.

He leant her on the soft couch, before taking care of her clothes.

There, he found himself in front of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

Everything was perfect.

Her round breasts, her pleased expression, and even without half a leg, she was perfect.

The blonde section commander positioned himself between her legs, and, before they became one, he whispered those three words, that meant the world to her.

“I love you”.


End file.
